Angel Of Darkness
by Shattering Darkness
Summary: In a time of Shadowhunters and the dark underworld, good has always triumphed over evil. But what happens when evil has a new weapon? Cloud Strife faces this now, fighting a losing battle. Is it finally time for the Shadowhunters to be annihilated or will they persevere once again?


Angel of Darkness

"How do you feel about all of this, Noctis?" The king frowned a little as he gazed at Zack, the leader of the London werewolf clan.

"I don't like how this is all so straightforward. I can sit here and control my demons with a flick of my wrist, but I don't think that will keep the Shadowhunters off our backs. We need to make this a little less... Predictable." He sighed, running a hand through his thick black hair. Zack nodded in agreement, looking at Sephiroth in turn. "What do you think?"

The silver haired vampire looked incredibly bored. "I couldn't care less. The Shadowhunters do not know that Noctis exists. I believe we should keep it that way. They have always thought Demons just wandered about of their own accord, well now we know they do not. I propose we use him to put those no good Angel impostors in their place." He smirked, making Noctis look incredibly uneasy.

"I could take on these Shadowhunters. But the entirety of their community? That I do not believe I can do." He shook his head, making Sephiroth sigh dramatically. "You may be new to all of this, but I am not. They can, and will, go about murdering thousands of us on a whim. They have before. They will stand there on the bodies of Demons and Vampires and Werewolves, and even Fae, and claim they had a right to 'preserve the peace', when they did not. They murder the innocent because of something that happened hundreds of years ago. I have personally watched as they murdered my newborns, my well-behaved newborns." Sephiroth was pissed now, his eyes flashing a darker shade of blue, almost black as he walked up to the table, slamming his fist into the wood.

"I don't think you're thinking this through. How long ago was the last Shadowhunter attack?" Noctis crossed his arms, determined to prove Sephiroth wrong.

"I-It.. It was a while ago." He nearly grumbled, seeing where Noctis was going with this.

"Then you know we can't just annihilate them." He shook his head, sighing. "I won't do it. I want to wait for them to strike, then I will be there, protecting you. They only think Demons die.." He chuckled, shaking his head. "They are very poorly mistaken. I agree with you, they need to be taken down a notch or two. But as I said before, I'm positive they expect Demon attacks by now. I will wait for them to strike, and then I will allow my army of Demons passage into this world, and with that, I will ruin them. They will run in fear, cower away in their Institutes, and it will take them a very long time to climb back onto the high horses they built for themselves." He smirked, his eyes pitch black as he imagined the Shadowhunters locking themselves away, cowering in fear for once in the many lifetimes he'd lived.

**XoXoX**

Cloud grunted as he whipped the blade around, knocking his opponents blade out of her hands. His own blade now rested at the crest of her throat, smirking down at him and shaking his head. "I have no idea why they call you Lightning, you're slower than a turtle." He snorted and she knocked his blade away with a huff, standing and wiping her black pants off. "Lucky strike, Cloud." She rolled her eyes and walked out of the training room, ignoring him asking her to come back. He sighed when the door shut, following her. He'd decided to take a walk, needing some fresh air.

"Hey slow poke, I need some air. Wanna come?" He quirked an eyebrow, sighing when she shook her head. "Sorry, thundercloud, not in the mood." She walked up the stairs and Cloud walked out the door, determined not to let her bother him. She probably needed to redye her bubblegum hair. The thought made him laugh a little as he kicked a stone, hands in his pockets.

There was someone watching him... It was getting dark, the sun just barely peeking over the horizon as it sank down for the day. He looked around, the streetlamps providing little in the way of lighting what he needed to see... Cloud swallowed thickly and continued his walk, a little more nervous now than he was before. He wasn't sure how he knew he was being watched, it was just a feeling.. He walked a little faster, opening the door to his favorite 24-hour coffee shop, exhaling quickly as if being in the nearly abandoned shop would protect him from whatever was coming to get him. He shook off the thought and ordered, taking his cup to a table and sitting down, lost in thought. He had to get back to training soon..

"Is this seat taken?" A raven haired man sat in front of him, and Cloud shook his head. "No, uh.. Go ahead." He half smiled. He'd never seen this man before.. "What can I help you with?" He tilted his head, curious blue eyes practically looking through the amethyst ones across the table.

"I came here to warn you. I know what you are. I know what you do. And I need to let you know that they're coming. The Vampires, the Werewolves, and the Demons. They will strike when you least expect it. Prepare yourselves." His voice was quiet, the words resounding in Cloud's skull.

"Wh.. What's your name? How do you know all this?" He leaned forward, intrigued. "When are they going to strike?"

"I cannot say." Was all the raven said. He looked at the blonde with curious eyes before standing. "I need to go. I can't be seen here." He walked away before Cloud grabbed his hand, having abruptly stood to catch him.

"Tell me more. Please." He looked at the taller, pleading a little.

The raven shook his head. "No. Maybe some other time." He shrugged Cloud's hand off him, disappearing into the night.

Cloud shook off the weird encounter, rushing back to the Institute. He needed to warn them.. They needed to protect themselves.

**XoXoX**

"Why the hell would you go and see him?" Zack looked at Noctis incredulously. "How could you be that stupid? You know Sephiroth will kill you, right?"

Noctis scoffed. "Look. I'm going to let you in on a little secret, okay?" Zack didn't look amused, but he crossed his arms and nodded, waiting for Noctis to continue.

"You need to remember exactly who you're talking to. I control every Demon you have ever seen. They answer to me. There is no higher power. I am the only Demon who can speak to you, the only one strong enough to stand before you in human form, to not need to be summoned. I listen to absolutely no one. I was there as Sephiroth was born, as he was reborn. I have seen the beginning of this world and I will see the end. I may also have a hand in the end. But that is no matter. I do not get told what to do by someone who is ten thousand centuries younger than I. Now, would you like to rephrase your question?" He glared at Zack, who shrank back a little.

"No." He sighed. "I do have one question." He murmured.

"What." Noctis snapped, a little irritated now at being told he needed to listen to someone like Sephiroth.

"Why now? Why wait until now to destroy the Shadowhunters?"

"Because I needed to let them think they had control. I was curious to see if they could actually defeat me or my demons. I have done very good to keep hidden from them this entire time. I have spies everywhere. I warned the little blonde one because I want him to tell me what they have planned to counteract my own plan. I want to make sure my only stand against them demolishes them so completely, no one will think to stand against me again. They've run rampant for much too long, been unopposed for much too long. It's time that changed." He shrugged. "Is that all?" He raised an eyebrow and Zack nodded, walking away from him. He needed to talk to Cloud.

**XoXoX**

It had been a few days since the strangers warning, and now Cloud found himself on the doorstep of his werewolf best friend, biting his lip. Zack opened the door and yanked him inside before shutting it, looking out his window to make sure no one was watching.

"What the hell is all this about, Zack?" He frowned, straightening his black jacket.

"You need to be careful." He mumbled. "Seriously. You're going to die." He looked frightened.

"What? Why?" His brows furrowed as Zack led him to the kitchen, pouring him some coffee.

"Because, the man that warned you about the Uprising? He was lying. I.. I can't let you get hurt." He whispered, biting his lip a little.

"What.. How do you know about this?" Cloud sipped on the coffee, curious.

"Because.. Because they asked me to help them. Sephiroth and Noctis. Listen to me Cloud, Noctis is unlike anything I've ever seen. He's more powerful than anyone you know. I believe he was one of the Angels that Fell.." He licked his lips a little, sighing heavily. "He.. He's building a demon army." He whispered. "Using the same method you use to become a Shadowhunter, he's making people into Demons. It twists their soul.. They're walking demons. They all listen to him.. He's old, Cloud."

Cloud swallowed thickly, looking into Zack's terrified face. "I.. Thank you for the warning." He murmured softly, setting the coffee down. "I will pass the news to Angeal." He nodded and started to walk out.

Zack stopped him, whirling him around and pressing his lips to Cloud's in a small, simple little kiss. Cloud pulled away first, confused. "Zack, what..?"

Zack pulled him in for another kiss, tugging Cloud closer to him. The blonde wrapped his arms around the werewolf's neck, sighing against his lips. Zack pulled away first this time, a little smile pulling at his lips. "Cloud, I needed to do that, just once. I'm sorry. I know we can't be together, and I will probably never see you again after today, but just know that I do love you." He opened the door and all but shoved Cloud outside, closing the door behind him and sighing heavily. The war is about to begin, and Zack knew he could think clearly now that Cloud had a warning. What he wasn't aware of was the demon standing outside his door, and Cloud disappearing into a thick cloud of black smoke.

**XoXoX**

**AN: Okay, so this is just a little something I've wanted to write for a while now, it's a FF take on the Shadowhunter series, so yeah there are some similarities and some differences. I liked the idea and I could see how it could be a milti-chapter fic, but that would mean re-writing and probably renaming and yeah. I'm still working on my other story, so if I do decide I want to fully write this out, I will do so after that one is done. Meanwhile, tell me your thoughts? (x**


End file.
